The present invention relates to a process of bleeding a slip-controlled dual-circuit brake system for automotive vehicles, and a device for implementing the process.
Slip-controlled automotive vehicle brake systems usually have an extensive system of bores for pressure-fluid conveying channels in a housing which render the filling and bleeding difficult. Frequently, high vacuum engineering is used, especially during the final assembly of the automotive vehicle on the assembly line. However, there are cases where the use of high vacuum engineering is impossible and the brake system must be filled and bled in a conventional scavenging process. This process entails considerable effort with respect to the single working steps required, because pre-bleeding, main-bleeding and after-bleeding phases are required during which the brake pedal in total must be operated by 200 strokes approximately.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to develop a process of bleeding slip-controlled dual-circuit brake systems for automotive vehicles which is simple in application, to which end a device for implementing the bleeding process shall be presented which permits being used in the manufacture of vehicles and in workshops.